Lent
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Dib gives something up for Lent and Zim is deadset on getting him to break it. ZaDR OOC TO THE MAX


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Lent

Summary: Dib gives something up for Lent and Zim is dead-set on getting him to break it. ZaDR

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: DibZim

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: What a friend's brother gave up for lent . YEA! GO TASHEEEEEEEE!

Comments: Lawlz. Love this. Oh, Zim and Dib are RATHER OOC, Sorry. I apologize in advance. :bows humbly:

----------

Lent

----------

Dib walked into Zim's base, not caring to knock or other such pleasantries. "I'm giving up sex."

Zim glanced at him from his spot on the couch and gave the human a queer look. "What?" He shook his head, disregarding that question. "Why?" Zim patted the spot next to him, having the teen sit.

"For Lent!" Dib cried, plopping down, gazing at the TV blankly. "It's a religious holiday. Not that I'm religious. I just want to see how much self-control I have." He titled his head to the side, eyes landing on the Irken. "For forty days I can't have sex."

Zim blinked slowly. "Uh, huh." He shifted onto his knees and crawled on top of the human. "That's not going to last long, human." He kissed the teen hard, sharp teeth biting at lips, hands sliding under the teen's shirt, pressing their hips together.

Dib pulled back from the initial kiss but was drawn into another, this time his own hands rose and rested on the Irken's hips. Tugging gently at the waist of Zim pants, Dib slips a few fingers under the waist band, kneaded the flesh there, already forgetting his pact. He pushed into the kiss roughly, grinding against the Alien, pressing his fingertips into the green skin hard enough to bruise.

Zim purred in the back of his throat, lekku drooping down as he tried to shift even closer, claws running over the human's back. Humans are so easy to distract. He keened softly, back arching, creating a little more contact. His tongue tangled with the human's lustfully.

Dib pushed the Irken onto the couch harshly, not breaking the contact between their mouths or hips. Once laying on top of Zim, Dib ground against him even harder, the delicious friction driving away lingering thoughts.

Zim pulled back and gasped for air, tongue lolled out of his mouth, trying to cool it. He lifted his legs and hooked them around the human's hips, pushing up with his own pressure. His hands were suddenly pinned and he made a small noise of protest but slick lips attached to his neck –on a spot that was still tender- and sucked. He cried out and arched up further, hands pawing in the air uselessly, his head snapped back, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Dib grinned and ignored the feeling in his chest telling him to stop before it was too late. He bit the green neck cruelly making the, already dark blue, mark, darker, almost purple in color. He propped himself up a little, pressing a knee between the Aliens thighs. Dib bit down roughly again, careful not the break skin, before catching green lips in a kiss.

Zim whined, pleasure coursing through his body with no outlet. His kiss was weak and we was completely pliable under the human, part of him hated himself for becoming like this, the other just wanted release. "Dib." The name was drawn out much longer then necessary and it caught the humans' attention.

"Yes?" Dib drawled, tongue licking one of Zim's blue flushed cheeks. He knew what the Irken wanted; it was just fun for him to say it. He pressed his knee a little more against Zim, forcing another moan past green lips.

"Unnnn. . I can't. . Please." Zim LOATHED that word but it got him what he wanted a bit quicker with this particular human if he said it, so, he could spare to say it occasionally.

Dib smiled. "I'll be happy too."

-----

Zim cuddled into the couch cushions, ignoring his different aching parts. "Zim wins."

Dib looked at him curiously for the other end of the sofa. "What?"

Zim rolled over and made grabby hands toward the human, not speaking until then teen was laying next to him, gently playing with antenna. "Because you said no sex for forty days and within five minuets I got you to break it." His lips spread into a toothy grin.

Dib complied at the Alien's request and flopped down, propping up on one elbow and reached out, petting lekku tenderly. After Zim's statement though, he stopped, and his face dropped. "DAMMIT." He cursed and glared and the Irken, retracting his hand. "You suck, Zim."

Zim smiled coyly. "Isn't it the other way around Dib-pet?" When the human didn't blush or react to the besides an even more sour look Zim tried a different tactic. He leaned forward purposely missed the teen's mouth and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Oh, come on. You wouldn't have been able to last." He kissed the teen full on the lips this time, his own lips tweaking into a smile.

Dib didn't react to the 'affections' and lay still, glaring darkly. "I might have."

Zim pouted slightly, reaching his hands out, showing off the purple and blue rings of bruises circling both of his wrists. "Really?" It was said doubtfully.

Dib took the hands gently and nipped at the hardened end of one of the claws. "Sorry. But I might have made it. . . Bastard." He glared, but only from amusement, and squeezed the bruised wrists.

Zim squeaked and closed one eye at the pain. "I don't think so."

Dib leaned forward and kissed Zim, it was a long passionate kiss. "Well," he started when they finally broke away. "I guess we'll just have to wait till next year to see now won't we?"

Zim hummed and shifted closer to the human. "I guess so."

----------

. . . . Whull. . . . . that didn't turn out like I planned. OO;;

Wh00ps O 

Did you like it or hate it. I, personally, hated it.

WAAAAAAAY OOC, and I can admit it too. Still, ZaDR make-out session, hellaz yeah.

Even if you hated it, review, I absolutely love getting flames –not sarcasm- really, they make my day better. O. As queer as that is ;; I really do love getting flames, ask my friends.

Lawlz ;;

O ;;

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
